Vehicles (TV Series)
This is a list of automoblies (cars) that are featured on The Walking Dead. Atlanta Survivor's Automobiles '1977 Camp RV|Winnebago Chieftain' *Owned by: Dale Horvath' ' *Used by: Dale Horvath, Rick Grimes, Glenn, Jimmy *Color: Tan *Background: RV owned by Dale and used by the Atlanta survivors. It was used to travel to the CDC, and then used to travel to Hershel's Farm. Destroyed when the barn burnt down. '1979 Jeep Cherokee' *Owed by: The Peletiers *Used by: Rick Grimes, Carol Peletier *Color: Light Yellow *Background: Jeep owned by the Peletier family. Used by the survivors to drive to the CDC. Abandoned in a town outside the Greene family farm. '2009 Dodge Challenger' *Owned by: Stolen *Used by: Glenn *Color: Red *Background: Stolen by Glenn to distract walkers away from the department store so that Rick could rescue them. Used for parts when it was taken back to camp. '1973 Ford F-250' *Owned by: Daryl Dixon ' ' *Color: Grey-Blue *Background: Owned by the Dixon brothers. This truck was used to transport dead bodies to the grave after an attack on the camp by Walkers. Used to travel to the CDC, but truck was abandoned afterword. '1992 Ford E-350' *Owned by: Ferenc Builders *Used by: Rick Grimes *Color: White *Background: Stolen by Rick to rescue the survivors from the department store. Believed to have been stolen by Merle Dixon . '1987 Jeep Wrangler' *Owned by: Shane Walsh *Used by: Shane Walsh *Color: Black *Background: Used to carry water cansiters and to travel to the CDC, but later abandoned. '2010 Hyundai Tucson ''Limited *Owned by: Stolen *Used by: Shane Walsh, Maggie Greene, Glenn *Color: Green *Background: Take from the vehicle jammed highway . Used by Shane and Andrea to search for Sophia. Used by Maggie and Glenn to help defend the Greene Farm from a herd of walkers and to escape when the farm became overrun. 'Triumph Bonneville Hardtail Fram Conversion''' *Owned by: Daryl Dixon *Color: Black *Background: Motorcycle used by Daryl. Used mainly after Daryl abandoned his truck. Used by Daryl to help defend Hershel's farm and to rescue Carol Peletier. 'Dodge Ram Wagon *Owned by: Holy Cross Luthern Church *Used by: Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas *Color: White *Background: Used by the survivors to get to the CDC, and was abandoned soon after. '1986 Suzuki Samurai' *Owned by: Morales *Color: Grey *Background: Used by Morales to take his family to Alabama to look for the rest of their family. 1999 Ford Crown Victoria *Owned by: King County Sheriff Department *Used by: Rick Grimes *Color: White-Blue *Background: Rick took the Ford Crown Victoria police car from the King Countys sheriffs department to head for Atlanta, but it runned soon out of gas and was abandoned somewhere on the highway. Greene Farm Automobiles '1966 Ford F-100' *Owned by: Otis *Used by: Shane Walsh, Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas *Color: Light Blue *Background: Used around the Greene farm. Used to help defend the farm against the walkers. Abandoned on the vehicle jammed highway. '1996 Mercury Sable' *Owned by: Maggie Greene *Used by: Lori Grimes *Color: Tan *Background: Used by Lori Grimes to go search for Rick, Glenn, and Hershel. Hit a walker on the road and crashed the car. '1990 Chevrolet Suburban' *Owned by: Hershel Greene *Used by: Rick Grimes *Color: Red and Grey *Background: Used by Hershel around his farm. Used by Rick Grimes to escape the farm as it was being attacked by a herd of walkers. '1989 Ford Ranger' *Owned by: Hershel Greene *Color: Blue *Background: The car was not used by the survivors, it was the whole time parked at the farm. Vatos Gang Automobiles '1964 Ford Galaxie 500 XL' *Owned by: Vatos Gang *Used by: Vatos Gang *Color: Grey *Background: The Vatos used the Ford Galaxie to kidnapp Glenn. Miscellaneous Automobiles '1971 Pontiac GTO' *Owned by: Unnamed Criminals *Used by: Unnamed Criminals *Color: Grey *Background: The criminals used the Pontiac to escape the police officers. The car was wrecked during the chase. '1974 Toyota Land Cruiser' *Owned by: King County Sheriff Department *Used by: Morgan Jones *Color: Grey *Background: After looting the police armory with Morgan, Rick gives Morgan the keys for the Land Cruiser.